Kawari
by silverarrow65
Summary: Tenten's the new girl at the top high school in the country: Konoha High. She struggles to find her place after having left an alcoholic father in her past, but things get uneasy when the mysterious Neji Hyuuga, comes into her life. AU;full summary inside
1. The Girl with her Hair in Two Buns

**A/N: So, this is an AU. I have no idea where so don't even bother asking. Don't know how long the story will be, but I will try to update as often as possible, although I can't guarantee long chapters every time. Hope you guys enjoy, and reviews, please. They make my day, even if they're constructive criticism. No flames, please.**

**PS: Kawari means 'change' in Japanese  
**

**Disclaimer: *Check's Naruto episode* Nope, my name's still not in the credits. Guess I still don't own it then.**

**

* * *

  
**

**SUMMARY  
**

_Tenten has been a poor girl her whole life. She struggles to make ends meet alone since her father is unable to help her. When her father is arrested, Social Services comes and takes her away. __Her foster parents send her to the top high school in the country: Konoha High. Everyone there is rich and talented and Tenten struggles to find her place. Things only get more complicated when the mysterious boy Neji Hyuuga comes waltzing into her life. She had better prepare herself because her life has now taken an unexpected..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kawari**

_

* * *

  
_

Tenten fidgeted in her seat on the bus, picking at the dust on the base of the window. It was second time this year she'd moved. She tried not to think about why this had happened.

_Tenten's dad always had problems. There were times he came home with women he barely knew. He got drunk a lot, and a lot of people were fearful for Tenten's safety. But she loved him nonetheless. That's what happens when they're the only family you have anymore._

**Shit. **The tears were threatening; Tenten turned her face up to keep them from pouring down, and she certainly didn't need the makeup her foster mother had so carefully applied to be streaming everywhere.

_He gets arrested, again. Tenten doesn't have the money to bail him out, so she takes care of herself for a while. A few months later, the Social Services come in. And they take her away. Away from him, the only family she has left. It's useless to say it didn't break her._

She pulled out a tissue and dabbed at the running mascara. Maybe she should have persisted more in saying she didn't want makeup.

_The first nights were horrible. She kept having nightmares. Her foster parents understood, though. They put up with it, and let her stay home for a month before they sent her to school again. _

The bus came to a skidding halt. Tenten stood, still uselessly wiping at the black streaks. She knew she looked horrible. She thought with a homesick pang that her sister would've helped her now; except, well, Tenten didn't know where she was anymore. Years ago, she ran away and left Tenten alone with a drunken, unstable dad. She was bitter towards her, but she still cried herself to sleep about how she missed her big sister.

She didn't want to be last off the bus, so she stood and lost herself in the clamoring crowd trying to get off. She ducked her head down, her face invisible under all the coats and backpacks.

She shuffled herself obediently off the bus and hurried over invisibly to the corner of the opening courtyard, trying not to look at anybody. She hid herself behind a tree while she continued to wipe at the running makeup, thinking that the last thing she needed was to be stared at by her classmates. While doing so, she examined the building. It was a large, gray stone building with classic marble bricks built into it. A stylish steel plate reading the name of the school was placed above the sets of double glass doors. Konoha High. The most elite in the Fire Country. Her foster parents were rich indeed if they could afford her tuition at a place like this.

She gasped inwardly at how expensive and high class this place looked. The windows were all perfectly clean, revealing the modern light fixtures and furniture within. The students around were wearing preppy clothing, the complete opposite of what Tenten used to wear, emphasis on used to. The girls were all wearing navy skirts and pristine tops, added with a personal touch of a cashmere scarf, designer hat or metallic sandals. The guys Tenten would've assumed gay from their clothing if not for their broad physiques. Kid you not; every guy there could've been a model. Tenten wore the exact same thing, courtesy of her generous rich foster parents. The school and outfit had been the only charities she accepted; any more and she might've felt nauseous at the pure expense of it all.

Although she would never admit it, she did have to scavenge for her outfit sometimes in the past. When your only other family won't work and you're a student yourself, you have to watch the budget…a lot. Besides, the stuff people threw away wasn't always half bad. Maybe a rip here, a hole there, but nothing too noticeable. If she just washed it, people wouldn't even notice. At least, that's what she tricked herself into believing. No one had the guts to say it to her face after she demonstrated her physical prowess in gym, but she heard them whispering about her all the time. So she earned a reputation as a cheating, poor and robbing thug. And she took it because she wouldn't let anyone ever damage her pride. Never.

She didn't fit in here. Everyone here was rich, smart, beautiful, perfect, just…_happy. _Things she had never been able to call herself.

An automatic speaker clicked on, shaking Tenten from her reverie. A soothing feminine, robotic voice warped on, alerting students to their classes. Once again hastily checking her bag for her books and wiping her face messily once more, she hurried in, her new low black heels tripping her the whole way up the stairs. She straightened her twin buns, hoping they weren't in too much disarray. She pushed through the doors, jaw hitting the floor.

The opening hallway was massive. A glass, overarching ceiling ran down a long, huge hallway. Several crystal lights hung on the stark white walls, glittering from the bright light pouring in. The floor was all white marble with specks of gray and black. Small, creamy colored marble fountains scattered center of the whole hall, spraying glimmering droplets into the air. Several exotic looking flowers were stationed everywhere you looked.

Soft leather chairs rested on plush carpets in groups all along the hallway. Students sat there, poring over textbooks or flashcards. A few students were sitting at the rims of the fountains, gossiping and laughing. The rest of the student body was either buying food at the enormous buffet line placed off to the side of the hallway or hurrying to class, scrambling through the doorways.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Tenten, crying out in surprise. Tenten let out a surprised _oof!_

Tenten turned around to see a pale, blue eyed blonde girl on the floor, a couple of her bag's contents spilling out, an indignant expression on her face. She hurriedly gathered them up, casting Tenten an impatient glare.

"Stop standing there like a moron and clogging up the hallway!" she shot at her angrily while shouldering her pack.

Tenten's mouth was wide open. The earlier awe of seeing the main hallway hadn't worn off yet.

"What, are you stupid?" she waved her hand in front of Tenten's face, other hand on her hip, looking for a reaction. "Uh, whatever, I'm leaving." She started to stomp off before a large hand snatched her hand firmly and pulling her back in front of Tenten.

"Ino, is that really any way to treat the new girl?" the boy said lazily. He had slightly spiky hair and an extremely bored expression on his face.

Ino just hmphed and stubbornly turned her head the other way. The boy sighed and looked at Tenten apologetically.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be really troublesome sometimes; believe me, I know, she's my girlfriend." He shook his head, annoyed, and then pointed a thumb at Ino. "Ino Yamanaka." Then he patted his own chest. "Shikamaru Nara."

Tenten extended her hand. "I'm Tenten." However impolite, she didn't like disclosing her last name. Every time she said it, she remembered her father, and felt ashamed and depressed at the same time.

Shikamaru noticed Tenten's dejected expression and leaned down, examining her face. "You OK?"

Tenten shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, just…nerves, I guess."

"Huh," Shikamaru clasped his hands casually behind his head. "I guess that's understandable."

It was quiet and awkward for a moment, Tenten shifting her weight unevenly and nervously between the black heels. Shikamaru looked like he was about to doze off. Ino stood there, exchanging her gaze between Tenten and the ground. Finally, Ino just sighed and turned around again, her expression exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I can't stand it anymore. Your makeup is horrid; it's just cruel to let someone walk off looking like that." She opened her pack and brought out an enormous makeup bag, taking out a sponge and brush and lightly dabbing at the ruined color palette on Tenten's face.

Tenten sneezed as the foundation irritated her nose, and giggled at the ticklish sensation of the brush on her cheeks.

"Try and stop moving...I'm almost done..." Ino put away her brush and examined her handiwork, turning her head this way and that. She walked in a circle around Tenten, straightening her clothes or brushing a stray hair out. Finally, she stood in front of Tenten, saying disappointedly.

"Not much more I can do...sorry about that. At least you look somewhat presentable." Tenten turned her gaze over to the side at the buffet line, examining her reflection in the chrome counter. She looked better than she usually did at school; a hell of a lot better than she was a few minutes ago.

"No, I like it." Tenten insisted. "I look better than usual."

Ino stared, as if shocked by the statement, and then shrugged it off standing on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on Shikamaru's cheek.

"I'll see you later. Gotta get to class." He nodded and hugged her waist. She looked at Tenten, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll see you around too, Tenten." she said, before she disappeared into the crowd.

Shikamaru yawned loudly after that, and started to turn away from Tenten, arms still placed behind his head lazily. "I should probably get to class too. Maybe I'll see you around."

Tenten nodded, before she suddenly responded. "Wait a sec!"

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Hm?"

"I, well, I-well you see I…" she stuttered. Then she just sighed. "I don't know how to get anywhere. Could you maybe take me to the office so I can register?"

Shikamaru's expression became whiny and annoyed for a minute; before he wiped it clear again. "K, sure." He started off walking again, weaving through the hallways carelessly, while Tenten struggled to keep up in her shoes.

After less than 10 seconds, Shikamaru turned. "Just take the shoes off if they bother you. No one's gonna care if you wear them or not."

Tenten started at him wide-eyed, then nodded. She bent down and slipped the heels off and putting them in her bag, and then catching up to him, the sound of her bare feet slapping on the floor echoing through the now crowd-thinning halls.

He gave her a brief tour of the school, pointing out the different hallways and where the help desks were if she got lost. (**A/N: Don't ask about the help desks, it's a big school, k?**) He also showed her the alarms of the school, which were carefully hidden behind the wall blocks. One would have to punch in their ID number, where they would immediately be allowed to pull an emergency lever. However, in the past, there had been issues with students toying with it, leading to the emergency alarms being nothing but a nuisance and not a reliable way of getting help. The principal had then stated if anyone was caught toying with the alarms again, it would lead to suspension for a first offense, and expulsion for a second. There was never a false alarm again after that, as going to Konoha High was a great honor and not something taken lightly.

Finally, they arrived at the office, which was essentially right down from the main hallway, the trip only taking longer because Tenten insisted on seeing all the other important portions of the school.

Shikamaru led her to the glass door, opening it politely for her. "Well, I guess here ends the tour." He gestured for her to enter.

Tenten smiled. "Too bad. The tour was just getting to the good part."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, right?"

Tenten nodded at him. "I think so. Thanks a bunch."

Tenten raised her arm in a farewell and entered the office, approaching a young woman at the desk who started hi-lighting a schedule and map.

Shikamaru was walking away from the office when he noticed the Hyuuga walk by. Both nodded at each other in greeting, Shikamaru stopping and turning to walk side by side with him.

"So, where're you heading?" he asked casually, placing his arms in their signature position behind his head again.

"Office." He held up a folder. "Iruka says I need to fill out paperwork or something."

The two went down the hallway once more, not speaking, and both uncomfortable with it. Finally, Neji asked,

"Shouldn't you be in class, too, right now?"

Shikamaru reached into his pocket, pulling out a small card. "Hallway pass."

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "Naruto." It wasn't even a question; just a statement

Shikamaru nodded. "He owes me one anyway for getting Sakura to go on that blind date, anyway."

Neji nodded, and then looked up. Having arrived at the office, he placed his hand on the silver handle, before his eyes widened at something on the other side of the glass.

"Hm? What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji grabbed his Shikamaru's arm firmly and hid around a silver pillar, dragging him along behind him.

"Neji, what the f-" he demanded angrily.

"Shh, shut up." Neji shushed Shikamaru, placing a hand in front of him, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes. Neji looked from behind the pillar and jerked his head in Tenten's direction, his pale eyes watching her intently. "Who's that?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked around. "Who?"

Neji placed his hand on Shikamaru's head and turned it to face Tenten, indicating her with his thumb. "The girl with her hair in two buns."

"Oh, that's Tenten." He answered bluntly, shoving his hand off his head and straightening his outfit.

"Tenten?"

"New girl."

"Huh. Interesting." Neji turned his face to watch Tenten again. "Who's class is she in?"

Shikamaru protruded a bottle of Narutonic and chugged it before he replied. "No idea. She's in there finding out."

Neji made no inclination as to hearing him. Then, he said to himself. "Tenten...nice name."

* * *

**A/N: Love, hate, don't care? Reviews, they make my day and I love love love the people who review me. I always end up reading their stories when they review me, so please please please. Oh, and check out my other stories while you're at it. Alright, thanks a bunch!**


	2. See, I'm what they call, a genius

**A/N: Yo. I usually update faster than this, but blame the rude people who criticize my writing for no GODDAMN REASON!! Whoo..calm. Anyway, next chapter of Kawari. Love it, hate it, I don't care, long as I get reviews. If you guys want anything specific to happen, you can let me know because I have serious writer's block but I guess I sort of have an obligation to write or whatever....ANYWAY. On with the reading, reviews, please, they make my day and I love reading them...except when they're mean. THEN I hate you people and don't update in foreva!!! jk, go read now.**

**Disclaimer: Unless any of you is willing to give me several billion dollars to buy this Naruto empire off Masashi Kishimoto, I'm guessing I don't own it. Trust me, if I did, it would be all lovey fluff between TEAM MEMBERS!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Gee, I sure wish I could press that nice green button down there...**

* * *

The lady at the desk typed my name into the sleek computer rapidly. A cheerful beep resounded once I was registered.

She handed me a folder and brought out a hi-lighter, starting to mark down my schedules and where my classes were. I nodded along, my eyes widening when I realized the map had more than one page. My brain went fuzzy as the pen skidded all along the miniscule lines on the page.

I stiffened suddenly, feeling very uneasy for a minute. It felt like someone was watching me…and from where, I had no idea. My street instincts were telling me that it probably wasn't safe, but I reminded myself that I was in a school, and an elite, protected school, at that. There were no threats.

The woman finally asked clearly, "So, do you understand?"

I had actually buzzed out the whole time she was talking; her monotonous voice droning on. Not wanting to look moronic, I just nodded and smiled at her, scooping all the contents off the counter into my overflowing arms.

I pushed my way out of the office, looking around the hallways for a brief sign of something familiar. I recalled my earlier brief tour with Shikamaru and started trudging back to the main hallway, my bare feet getting cold on the marble floors of the school.

"I got this, I got this, I'm smart…" I mumbled to myself encouragingly. "I've grown up on the streets; I can find my way around…"

* * *

OK, it was officially hopeless.

Wait, no, maybe I had already gone down this way…

Aw, screw it, I was lost, late AND my feet were freezing. Lovely first day of school. Guess those street skills of mine weren't so sharp anymore.

I had gotten lost among the numerous hallways, and soon I couldn't even get back to the office. Curse my shitty navigational skills.

My legs were getting tired and I was tempted to just sit down and curl my feet up under myself. I wandered around until I found a group of plump armchairs resting on a cushy rug. I sighed gratefully and shuffled over, dropping my luggage on the chair and curling up on the rug, warming my feet blissfully by the hot air vent on the ground.

While my toes thawed, I thought about what my next move would be. I didn't have much to do, obviously. I wasn't in the mood to go get lost again, nor was I up for just sitting here all day. And that got me awake.

* * *

On the streets, I was never still. I sneaked along back pathways, and no one knew I was there. I went unseen, smuggling and stealing to survive along with what meager paychecks I got from my part time job.

Every minute was an adventure, a risk, another opportunity to be caught. You always have to be watching out for yourself. Take from others; protect what you have…that was what I knew from the beginning of my life. School was the same; steal when they're not looking, take what you can and turn everything into a chance for more money, food, whatever.

I thought with icily that that was no longer my life. Social Services said I was lucky when the rich foster parents took me in. They put me in the top school, money and resources at my disposal. I was surrounded by protection. And I imagined my father, stuck in a filthy prison cell, dying, calling for help.

I honestly felt sick. How was it possible some people could live a perfect life and others barely surviving? My dad was a good man; he was just going through some rough times. He deserved the wealth as much as any of those irresponsible, wasteful people. He wouldn't have been so screwed up if the money had only been divided equally among society.

* * *

Awakening slowly from my daydream, I looked at my feet; bright red. Guess that was long enough. I stood up and shouldered my pack again. I walked away from the seating area, passing by a mirrored wall. I stopped abruptly and stared at my warped reflection; new, clean clothes, designer bags, everything about me expensive. I couldn't even recognize myself. Where was Tenten? All that was there was a brunette Ino standing sternly before me.

I dropped my bag and took off my blazer, checking the tag I refused to cut off from it, lest I felt I needed to return it.

That was a big number.

Angrily, I threw the jacket away from me. Screw returning it; my foster parents can live without some of that money for a while. I stomped over to the jacket again, grounding it into the floor with my foot, throwing it into pillars, unsuccessfully trying to tear apart the fibers. Shame swelled inside of me; what would my father say about me now? I should've saved this money, given it away, helped someone else. Not buy some stupid blazer.

I rampaged on in the empty halls for a while, nothing greeting my outburst but deafening silence. I breathed hard and steadied myself, trying to convince myself that it was nothing to be ashamed of to have money.

I picked the jacket up, staring at it again, before continuing down the halls and stuffing it into a nearby garbage chute. I cursed under my breath, at who and for what, I didn't know.

I passed silently along the hall until I came to an intersection of sorts. I didn't bother checking the map nor looking down every route, and just continued along. I guess that's why it shocked me when a voice called out.

"Why're you ashamed of what you look like?"

I went stiff as board, and turned my head creakily over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of the person who was talking.

A tall, muscular boy…well, actually, more of a man, stood there, arms crossed and leaning against a modern, black locker. His long, sleek dark hair was tied neatly behind him, framing his pale skin. One of his elegant eyebrows was raised at me. One beige silk-swathed leg crossed over the other expectantly. His pearl toned eyes bore into mine intently.

And the entire a time a disheveled girl without a blazer, messed up hair and no shoes is standing there, gawking and drooling like an imbecile.

The corners of his mouth went up slightly in a small smirk.

I shook myself out of my staring contest, and straightened myself up. "I'm not ashamed. I'm afraid I just don't have 'taste', or whatever you rich preppies call it." I started to turn away, disgust evident in my tone.

His eyes grew surprised. "Hmm, rich preppies. Is that what you think all of us are?"

I gave him a look that oozed, DUH, but continued on, nodding my head sarcastically at him. "No, I think you all donate to charity and buy second hand clothes and adopt children and milk llamas on farms." Then I turned away from him, starting to walk down the hallway again.

He continued sternly. "Think what you want. After all, I'm sure you have a lot of experience because you know so many rich preppies, am I right?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to roll my eyes at him. "Don't you have a class to get to, or something?"

He frowned at me. "Free period."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Right, that's why there's a bunch of other people in this hallway, enjoying 'free period.'" I air quoted, gesturing to the wide and silvery expanse of the hallways around us.

He shook his head. "No, just free period for me. I've already finished all my other courses, see, and I'm too bored to bother taking any other new courses, most of which I've already mastered, I might point out." He finished arrogantly.

I stared at him. "But, that still doesn't explain why you're the only one. Surely there must have been one other person who finished all their other courses…" I questioned.

He smirked. "Nope. See, I'm what they call, a genius." He tapped his temple, as if it should've been obvious.

I placed my hand on my hip girlishly and INVOLUNTARILY, I might add, staring at him incredulously before rolling my eyes again and starting to walk off. "Whatever."

He didn't respond, and I continued on proudly, refusing to admit I was a tad disappointed we hadn't continued our banter.

Suddenly, something was blocking my way. A large pale sleeve was just a few centimeters from my face, and I involuntarily inhaled its scent as I gasped, growing faint at the sweet smell of his skin.

The guy from earlier leaned down so that he was right by my ear. He tucked a lock of stray hair behind my ear non-chalantly and started whispering to me.

"Don't you have classes to get to as well?" he breathed.

I replied with a very intelligent response as always, which was something along the lines of 'duh' and 'blah'.

He smiled. "I guess I better take you to your classes, then." With one swift movement, he placed one hand on the small of my back and swept me around in front of him, hooking my arm with his, and starting to walk me forward.

My face was as red as tomato, and I stared constantly at the ground, unable to neither look at him nor admit that he actually was kind of hot, regardless of the fact he was an arrogant jerk.

We continued on, and eventually, the awkwardness of the situation made me withdraw my arm and rub it consolingly. We wove through the maze of silvery hallways, until he finally spoke up.

"So I hear you're Tenten."

I looked up at him and nodded.

He sighed. "Sorry, I can't stand this. How can you walk on marble floors for 10 minutes straight without shoes on?" he rummaged in his shoulder bag, pulling out a pair of black flats. "These are my cousins' shoes. They carry shoes around all the time and lose them a ton. I usually have to end up bringing them to them. I think they should fit you."

I stepped into the shiny shoe, and attempted poorly to stuff my foot into the tiny wedges.

He laughed. "I guess not. I suppose her feet are kinda tiny."

"Tiny?" I asked disbelievingly, picking up the shoe. "These are a freakin size 5! I'm a size 8 ½ for God's sake."

He smiled at me. "I guess it runs in the family. I'm only a 7."

I flushed to a dizzying shade of red. It just seemed so embarrassing that my boyfriend had smaller feet than-

WAIT. What did I just say? Did I just call him…my _boyfriend?_

I slapped myself internally. I usually didn't act like this. Reassuring myself it was first day jitters, I fell back into my conversation with him, slapping my feet playfully on the hard floors as I started walking again.

I kept my head facing forward, not wanting to make eye contact with those disorienting white eyes. "You know who I am. But I don't know who you are. All I know is that you're arrogant, a supposed genius and have ungodly small feet."

He glanced at me out of his peripheral vision, one eyebrow raised. "My, aren't you polite."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Sorry. I guess you preppies think that you should all be articulate with one another all the time."

He stared at me. "No. I'm just making a point. Like you said, you don't even know me, but you already seem to be annoyed be me."

I accepted his point, nodding and gesturing for him to continue. "Then who are you exactly?"

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga." He walked over to my other side, head barely touching my shoulder. "At your service." He breathed into my ear.

Shivers went down my spine and wild thoughts filled my head. I started blushing and felt a strange urge to giggle. I brought my hand up to cover my mouth, trying not to pass out at the proximity of us. I just wanted to turn around and…

…and what?...

…_make a move…_

I turned around every so slowly, meeting his strong gaze…and I....

* * *

I slapped him.

Wait.

Did…did I seriously just do that?

Well, he _is_ staring at me really funny, and my hand is up in the air, AND there's a red mark on his cheek, so yes…

I think I might've.

I stuttered something incoherent and made random jerky, arm movements to explain the unexplainable.

He stared at me, disbelief written all over his features. He wanted me to explain myself. Then he smirked, hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, next time I won't get in your way." He snickered. "Oh, God, but seriously, was that really necessary…" He started rubbing the red mark gently. "You got a serious arm, there."

I looked around the hallway, not sure how to react. I was embarrassed, to say the least, but I could always say it was self defense…

No, that was a horrible excuse. My chin was glued to my chest, shame bubbling to the surface, as I rubbed my arm comfortingly. What the hell was I slapping him for?

Gratefully, I heard the click indicating the speaker had come on. The robotic voice filtered on again, spreading down the soundless halls. Then, a clear bell rang afterwards. The shuffle of chairs and feet resounded from all the classrooms. The threat of oncoming student traffic and voices tickled the empty halls.

I still didn't want to look at him. I overreacted, like I always do. I thought it was something else, but obviously that was just my imagination.

I saw Neji's dark shoes move away as the bell rang, but not before he placed something into the crook of my elbow. I didn't look to see what it was. His footsteps floated away as the torrent of students flooded out of the rooms.

All the students pushed me around, indignant cries hovering around my ears as I was shoved around, finally being tripped into a small closet-like indent in the wall.

I sighed and sunk to the ground, not bothering to check the obvious rat-nest of hair I had. I fiddled at my manicured nails, biting them and picking at them until a thin sliver of red appeared from under my fingernails. I sucked at the blood childishly and tried to forget about what had just happened.

I looked down into my arms; whatever Neji had shoved into them I was now clutching close to my chest protectively. The sight tugged at the corners of my mouth in a smile.

Black flats. Size 8 ½ written on the inner soles.

That's right…he did say he had more than one cousin…

I nodded at his kindness, and slipped on the simple black shoes, fitting perfectly around my large feet.

I stood up, brushing off my skirt, and following the flow of the crowd, catching up with Ino when I saw her.

* * *

Neji was standing behind a wall, sweating a little from the running. Finally, he wiped his brow off and panted, hands on his knees.

"Oi! Shikamaru!"

The silence echoed throughout the courtyard until a familiar face appeared through the window. Shikamaru inclined his head to Neji.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Neji glared at him, enough to make Shikamaru sweat drop.

"Dude…what's your issue?"

Neji continued his icy stare as he said sarcastically. "It went perfectly. She slapped me and called me an arrogant prep." He spit out angrily. "You said it would work!"

Shikamaru stifled a snigger, covering his mouth. "Sorry. You really shouldn't have come to me for this kind of stuff…"

Neji sighed, closing his eyes, before turning to him again. "I thought you said you were a ladies' man."

Shikamaru shrugged. "They're always chasing after me, not the other way around. Besides man, my girlfriend's Ino, I repeat, INO. She's the one who knows all the romance in the relationship. I may as well be her prisoner."

Neji smiled bitterly. "But you're a happy prisoner, no?"

Shikamaru slapped Neji playfully on the head. "Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Love? Hate? Please don't hate, I like love. Anyway, I've been really thinking how to make this work, as in most stories Neji is not usually interested in Tenten, but I think I've got a rather interesting plot coming up...bwahaha. Reviews, please, they motivate me to write you 500000000000000000 chapters a day.**** Oh, and check out my other stories on my other pages please. :) K, thanks a bunch for reading.**


	3. Tenten's got the hots

**A/N: I have no excuse for myself. I'm sorry. :( I was initially gonna give up on this story, because it seemed like a hopeless plotline, but I've fixed it up. And I'm continuing because one of my close friends seems to really like it. SO, fine, I guess I'll continue it.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I tapped my ruined fingernails against the desk impatiently, crossing my legs while the students around me chattered cheerfully. I was surprised no one seemed to even remember they were in school. Ino, who was sitting next to me, doodled idly in her notebook, the image strangely reminiscent of Shikamaru.

"Oi." I tapped her shoulder lightly, prompting her to raise an eyebrow without looking away from her artwork. "Where's the teacher?"

"Hmm?" She capped her pen and turned to me, arm draped over the back of her chair lazily. "Oh, Kakashi? Yeah, he's late every day. He's like, the best teacher in the school. He lets you do whatever and you can basically skip whenever, long as you come in for the exams." She examined her nails carefully before looking up cheerfully. "Pretty sweet, if you ask me."

"Hmm." I surveyed the room, looking at all the filled desks and chairs.

"Then how come everyone isn't skipping?" I questioned.

She scoffed, smiling and continued. "What's the point in skipping? Either you're gonna get caught by Tsunade or have nothing to do. Honestly, there really is nowhere to go outside of school."

I looked at Ino disbelievingly. Since when did people not want to skip?

She read my mind and answered my thoughts. "Haven't you noticed this school is extremely secluded? Forests border around the front, cliffs and the ocean to the back. Unless you plan on cliff diving or getting lost in a forest, there's no point in leaving."

An icy chill shot through my spine. My voice came out as unusually timid.

"S-so…." I whispered, causing Ino to look at me concern with the tone of voice. "we-we're basically trapped here?" I asked pathetically.

She laughed. "I would say 'trapped', but secluded in a sense, yes."

I swallowed visibly, a drop of sweat forming on my brow. I'd never been good with closed spaces. I couldn't stand the feeling of humid air around me, or the difficulty of breathing, or that I couldn't stretch my arms out. It was…nauseating.

Ino smiled at me nervously. "What's up with you all of a sudden? You look like you're gonna pass out."

I shook my head, fanning cool air towards my neck. "No, no, just…bad experiences with being in closed spaces in all. Like, really bad."

Ino nodded at me, before a soft-spoken, dark haired girl stole her attention away. I turned back to face forward, staring at my hands and remembering that Hyuga guy. There was something about him that was strangely…

What was it?..

Attractive?

I contemplated this, before shaking my head to reassure myself no. I just didn't feel that way about guys. Not that I was lesbian or anything, just I was a loner most of the time.

I loosely fingered my ceramic bangle, thinking about my dad. I wondered where he was, how he was doing. I closed my eyes briefly, praying that they were treating him right, wherever he was.

Was he thinking about me? Wondering maybe, where I was?

The loud slamming of a door made me snap my eyes open. A fairly young teacher stepped in with unruly grey hair, a bandana covering one of his eyes. He slouched back lazily, one hand in his pocket and the other hand holding up one of those positively revolting Icha Icha porn novels.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively at the class, sinking deeply into his chair and propping his feet up on the desk. He sighed lazily and closed his book, bookmarking it with his finger.

"Review your notes quietly class. No talking until the end of the period." He said monotonously, before eagerly opening his orange book again.

Of course, the minute his eyes were off the class, everyone burst into excited chatter again. Kakashi hardly acknowledged the volume, and stayed absolutely enraptured in the perverted pages of his novel.

Ino was giggling and gossiping with some other girls, while I sat there awkwardly, all by lonesome. Everyone was happily chatting in their cliques, and it was useless to say I didn't feel extremely out of place. I considered sneaking out and taking a walk in the halls, before Ino's voice alerted me.

She was smiling at me, the other girls in her group smiling at me welcomingly as well.

"Tenten, why don't you join us?" she invited. "We want to hear all about your old school."

I sweatdropped. I was afraid to talk about my past, but stood and sat on top of one of the empty desks in the group anyway.

Another blonde, with slightly darker hair, smirked at me as I sat down. "So you're Tenten. Temari." She flashed me a smile. "I'm the hot one round here."

Ino's eyebrow twitched as she coughed audibly. "Horny." Her gaze briefly flickered to Shikamaru before she turned back around and noticed the disbelieving, accusing look on Temari's face. She quickly broke out into an angelic smile.

Temari's stare turned icy momentarily, as she muttered under her breath. "You're one to talk."

The circle of introductions passed to the dark haired girl from earlier. Her eyes were blank and she had a soft, contemplative smile on her face. "My name is Hyuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tenten." She stuck her hand out politely, and I awkwardly took it, feeling incredibly self conscious as I noticed the difference between her soft, pale skin and my calloused, sweaty hands.

A pink haired girl with pretty green eyes, perched on a desk top, flashed me a smile and held up a peace sign. "Sakura's the name." One look at Sakura made me feel even smaller than before. Out of all the people around, she had the most elaborate clothes and jewelry, and even though I had earlier scorned the preps, it most certainly didn't make me feel better to be alone against four of them at once.

Sakura's voice snapped me back to reality. "So Tenten, what classes are you taking this semester?"

I pondered this slowly. "Well, I was thinking about taking physics or something, but…"

Sakura cut in, waving her hand. "Pfft, no. I meant sports. I mean, our school has probably the biggest sports program in the entire country, so you've gotta be involved in something." She gestured to herself. "Like me, for example. I mean, I'm in soccer, basketball, tennis, skating, rugby,-"

"And just about every other sport known to man." Temari said cynically, smirking at her. She turned to me, explaining to me softly. "Both her parents were coaches of the Olympic teams, so you can imagine…yeah." She shrugged.

"Ohh." I nodded along.

Sakura then pointed to Ino. "And Ino here, she's in badminton and ice hockey. Temari's into boxing and running. And Hinata, she's in figure skating and gymnastics. All the artistic crap."

Hinata looked genuinely offended, clutching her hands near her chest. "It's not crap, Sakura…"

Sakura smiled at her warm-heartedly. "I'm kidding, Hinata, I know that."

Hinata sighed, seeming at peace afterwards. Temari leaned on her elbow, facing me.

"Hey Tenten, we should exchange numbers, you know? Then we don't just have to talk at school and stuff and-"

"We know what a cell phone's for, Temari." Ino rolled her eyes. "C'mon, hand it over." She held her hand out expectantly.

I sat, unmoving and confused for a second, before I started and started fumbling through my bug hurriedly. I grasped the sleek blackberry, which I still had no inkling of how to work, and handed it to Ino.

Ino seemed to know my phone better than I did. She quickly took a picture of herself and punched her number in, before doing the same for all the other girls. My mouth was agape as I saw all the girls break out into gorgeous smiles, snapping nearly perfect pictures of themselves expertly and putting in pre-memorized numbers.

My hands lay unfurled and twitching in my hand, and in a few moments, the phone plopped back into my lap.

Ino's elbow leaned over the back of a chair. She whipped her head, and her long bang flew out of her head in such a perfect angle I was second-guessing myself as to whether or not it was a slow motion shot of a model I was watching as opposed to a fellow classmate.

"You don't have very many numbers in there, Tenten…" Ino observed.

"New phone?" Hinata asked softly.

"I…um…" I stumbled over the words. "Um…yeah."

Kakashi slammed his book down on the table. "SHUT UP ALREADY! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK, KAMI!" The sound of the book slamming echoed throughout the room. Every eye was fixated on Kakashi, who now shrunk back into his previous state of nearly comatose stillness. I froze, blood draining from my face at the sight of the supposedly 'cool' teacher exploding.

Moments later, the sound erupted again, louder than before, if possible. I sighed tiredly.

Sakura blinked twice at the scene before her eyes were drawn back to mine as she started to grill me about my life again. Before she could begin though, her eyes were averted to something above her. Her mouth was cutely agape and the faintest blush tinged her cheeks.

Ino turned and inhaled somewhat sharply, before a sly smile crossed her face.

"What's up, Neji?" she asked smoothly.

Neji's voice was calm and even, and nowhere near the tone he had used with me earlier.

"Nothing, really." Considering he was standing right behind me, I couldn't see him, yet I felt a strange wave of heat creeping up my neck. It took all my willpower to not let the heat reach my cheeks. I looked sheepishly in my lap as I heard his voice echo over my ducked head.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask if you have the notes from earlier for the project. They're due tomorrow and I need to prepare them."

Sakura reached into her pack and protruded a thick packet of paper, tossing it to Neji who caught it effortlessly. However, the movement caused his hand to brush against my burning neck, which he no doubt noticed. By this point, I must've flushed a deep shade of crimson. My earlier efforts were now practically useless.

My fingernails dug into my palms and my knees. I must've been a sight; red face and white hands.

I then realized that Neji's hand was still in contact with my neck. The envelope was in his hand, yet his hand remained on that exact spot where it brushed my neck. I could feel his heavy stare bore into my skull.

His sleeve fell down and covered my shoulder. The tension between us was incredibly tight, and the pinpoint where he was touching me was sending sparks throughout the rest of my body.

When the awkwardness became unbearable, Temari whistled as if to alert Neji. "Hello?"

Neji started and jerked his hand away from my neck. I felt myself pulling to the direction his hand left my neck in, and then I grew dizzy from the sensation of blood rushing to my face.

"Uh…yeah. I'll see you guys later." He said quickly, before he swept swiftly around.

At least two minutes after he left, I finally found the nerve to look up. The eyes of all the girls were trained on me, smug smiles plastered onto their faces.

"…What?" I asked defensively. "What?" I asked again angrily.

Ino shrugged, smile still glued to her face. "Oh nothing."

The other girls turned around back to sit properly in their desks. Temari leaned over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear, causing Hinata to burst into excited giggles as they both shot knowing looks at me.

I cocked an eyebrow at them. "…Sure." I said boredly.

Sakura started scribbling idly at a piece of scrap paper, chin propped up on her hand as she shook her head, smiling. "Tenten's got the hots."

Ino burst into muffled laughter, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth and turning around and hiding her expression from me as the hidden snorts continued to emit from behind her hand. My expression must've darkened, because Sakura looked at me and stopped smiling.

"Tenten…" she asked carefully, staring at me, yet somehow not meeting my eyes. "…what's that on your shoulder?"

I paused. "Huh?" I looked down at my right shoulder. A tiny, white card lay precociously balanced on the crook of my shoulder. I picked it up and looked it over.

There wasn't anything written on it, save for two words scrawled in elegant violet calligraphy on one side.

_Back hallway._

…Damn that Neji Hyuga.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a terrible chapter, I just finished taking finals and I'm tired. It's 1:36 right now...so yeah. =_=**

**-silver  
**


	4. You're impossible

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it. Anyways, yeaaahhh...I ain't got nothing. **

**Disclaimer: ...Nope, not quite, buddy boy.  
**

* * *

During lunch period, the majority of the students had gathered in the main foyer, which left all the study halls through which I was wandering in empty. I whistled a quiet tune my dad taught me as a kid, all the while admiring the intricacy of the architecture of the building.

Clasping my hands behind my back, I murmured to myself the directions to get to the back hallway, meanwhile cursing at the Hyuga inside my mind.

_Where does he get off thinking he can just do that? Fine, that ass can play the 'smooth criminal' all he wants, but I'm not falling for it. I swear, if he thinks I'm stupid enough to actually meet him at the back hallway then he's just-_

I paused. How is it even when I'm talking to myself I manage to sound like a moron?_  
_

I hadn't even met him yet and my fists were already tightly clenched. He had a lot of nerve trying to throw me off my feet. I was Tenten, I didn't need to be bossed around, ever.

Like, _ever_.

…So yet why was I going to meet up with him, if everything in my gut told me not to?

And why the _hell _couldn't my heart stop beating so fast?

"Er.." I reasoned to myself, aloud, echoing off the silver hallways. "It's just to meet someone; to get to know him. Make some friends. Wait, wait, that's too generic…"

"It's because…I'm studying the male psyche." I nodded vigorously, ready to fist pump. "Yeah, I'm just trying to understand the way guys act. I mean, what girl doesn't?" I questioned myself, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully as I tapped my chin.

I pushed open a door, still muttering to myself, when suddenly Neji's smooth voice cut in.

"So you decided to show."

I whipped around, ready to defend. "It's for scientific purposes!" I screamed.

It took me a good 5 seconds to realize what I had just said.

…Crap.

The smirk slid off his face. Before, he had casually leaned against the wall, with one knee propped up and his arms crossed; he now unfurled his arms to stare blankly at me, as he waited for my response.

The blood rushed to my face, and this time, no amount of my inner will, despite its fervency, managed to calm the raging scarlet that bloomed across my cheeks.

"I-I-I-I-I" I stammered, raising one finger as if trying to make a point. "I was-"

Suddenly, Neji backed off the wall and placed one cool finger against my mouth, leaning in close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. His eyes were half lidded, calming, and with a hint of laughter.

"I don't need to hear excuses. I'm just glad you showed up, is all." He said serenely, before his smug grin grew back on his face, cockiness replacing the previous expression.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that…I liked the calm, unguarded expression. 

He stared at me for a few moments, the proximity between us making the blush ever worse.

Not that I was looking or anything, but since he was leaning in so close, I happened to take advantage of the moment. And not that I meant to, but I happened to notice he had very white teeth. And a rather nice jawline. His nose was probably pretty enough to be on a magazine cover. And his eyes were quite nice too…but it's not like I was looking at him or anything.

No. Nononono. Snap out of it.

My eyes widened, as I came to the delayed realization he was touching my mouth. The next moment, I scoffed and pushed his hand away, brushing my clothes down and glaring at the ground and averting his eyes, though the fiery blush itself had not yet subsided.

"What do you want?" I asked briskly, looking up back at him with a look of utter composure, my face still red. "You asked me to meet you here; well, I'm here."

He leaned back against the wall. "Yes, I can see that." The sarcasm oozed from his tone. He rolled his eyes toward the sky, yawning as he said so, before he surveyed me up and down and nodded.

My eyebrow twitched. "Alright, smartass-"

"Whoa, whoa, can we watch the _language _here please, Miss Tenten?" he said innocently, clasping his hands in front of him. "You know there are small children on the premises." He cooed in a baby voice, while gesturing around to the supposed 'children' frolicking in the empty halls. My dead eyes followed him with a crisp glare.

"…What kids?" I fumed, annoyed at his childishness.

Neji brought a finger to his mouth, shushing me. "Be quiet please, you know this _is _a study hall."

I unconsciously twitched a few more times. "…Ugh, you're impossible!"

He smirked again, folding his arms tighter. "Am I now?"

"You're just…GAGH!"

"Oh, how very ladylike of you. Gagh, is it?" He inquired politely.

By this point, I was twitching enough to have been mistaken for going into epileptic shock. I threw my hands in the air, not even bothering to answer, before walking across to the other side of the hall and banging my forehead against a locker, whining.

"God, stop with the games. I'm not a toy." I moaned into the cold metal locker.

His voice was so flat and monotonous I wasn't able to tell if he was either being sarcastic or being serious. "I don't believe I ever said you _were _a toy."

"No, but you sure as hell treat me like one!" I turned my head over my shoulder to shoot him an icy glower.

His head ducked down, so his face was invisible to me. A few moments passed, before he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear, "Then I'm very sorry."

I straightened up from my position on the locker, before deciding against facing him and letting my forehead bang painfully against it again, the sound echoing down the long hallways.

"Tch. Sure you are."

I froze, before realizing just how mean my voice sounded. It was cold; I had never addressed anyone like that, ever. I immediately regretted saying it to him, but as my pride boiled to the surface, I ended up staying completely still and reluctant for look at him.

Minutes passed, with no answer from him. The lack of sound perturbed me; Neji Hyuga, who always had an answer to everything, suddenly decided to get sensitive?

I turned around slowly, eyes bracing themselves for something as my eyebrows scrunched up in guilt.

…But he wasn't there.

* * *

My eyes quickly scanned both ends of the hallway, to no avail. He had disappeared.

Guilt overwhelmed me at that moment. I hadn't meant for it to come out so cold, nor did I mean to hurt his feelings! Considering how fresh he had been acting earlier, I never thought he would actually…be _offended. _It didn't really seem plausible considering his constant condescending attitude, added with his desire to regard me as his personal toy.

I clasped my hands together in one tight fist, and squeezed very, very hard. It was something I did whenever I was stressed, or upset. I had done this same thing when my father was taken away and during my first nights with my foster home.

I planned to go look for him, before suddenly I noticed something right where his feet were when he was in the hallway.

It was a small piece of white paper.

With a sinking feeling of defeat in my stomach, I untangled my hands and tiptoed over to the paper, kneeling down slowly and carefully, and looking around to make sure no one was watching. Then, I quickly snatched the paper up and straightened, feeling my frustration level rise as I read the calligraphy on the card.

_Roof._

My hands fell to my sides as my hands clenched into fists again after what seemed to be an infinite number of times today. In the empty hallway, I yelled out loudly,

"Hyuga, you SUCK!"

* * *

Shikamaru popped one of his sushi rolls into his mouth, swallowing it, content, as his eyes drifted to the puffy clouds above them.

Both Neji and Shikamaru were seated on the roof edge; Shikamaru enjoying his lunch, but Neji occupied with other thoughts and not feeling hungry in the least.

"So how'd it go?" Shikamaru asked with a mouthful of sushi.

Neji exhaled loudly, blowing a stray hair away from his face. "She got pretty aggravated."

"Good sign, man." Shikamaru stuffed more sushi into his mouth and giving Neji a knowing look. "Usually, the more Ino hates me, the more she loves me."

Neji stared.

Shikamaru waved him off dismissively. "You'll get it someday."

"Hn." Neji crossed his arms and leaned back against the side of the roof. "Even so, she might not come."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, trying to stuff a slice of sashimi into his mouth. "Why, are your charms not up to par?" he asked sarcastically.

Neji's face scrunched up in awkwardness, as he shrugged.

Shikamaru nodded at him. "Huh, I would've thought you would've gotten better after Azami and all."

Hardly discernible to any passerby but most certainly noticeable to Shikamaru, the temperature around them seemed to drop. Before Shikamaru realized what he had said, Neji had him pinned against the wall, by the collar, with fury in his eyes.

"Don't you _ever…_" he seethed, as Shikamaru looked at him with fear and regret in his eyes. "…bring her up again."

Shikamaru choked and nodded quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't forget again." His voice was full of genuine apology.

Neji growled in his throat before releasing him and turning away from him, the tension real between them. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head guiltily, as her mumbled.

"But you can't avoid it forever."

Neji sighed through his teeth.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Whee, a twist. Oh, and a heads up to everyone, I'm going on vacation in less than a week, and I'll be gone for a month, but during the ungodly long plane ride I'll see if I can write more chapters and post them up. And possibly even while I'm on vacation if I'm not too busy...? ^^'**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry if it's too short. Reviews please! No flames.**

**-silver  
**


	5. Did you miss me?

**A/N: It's been a month, but that's OKAY...BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG. Oh, and as a reminder to all you guys who may not have noticed, Neji is really OOC. Like...REALLY. This is because I'm tired of seeing the one-dimensional, destiny-obsessed serious guy snagging my favorite female from the series with no strings attached. ;; SO I MADE NEJI A BASTARD! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Technically, Neji and Tenten aren't canon yet, so I guess I still don't own Naruto. **

* * *

I raced through the hallways, checking my watch. I was already late for class as it was; it didn't seem to matter if I was late just a little longer. And besides, I was never one to really appreciate 'the gift of education.'

Pushing open the creaking metal door, I leapt up all the concrete steps three at a time for several floors, wiping the sweat from my brow until I came upon the large door to the roof.

Sighing deeply, I pushed open the door.

I stepped out, surveying the large, white massive platform of her school's roof. It was spotless, with curvy steel railings lining all the edges. There were even plush seats for students, and meticulously sculpted greenery planted in round black pots, stationed all around.

I cocked an eyebrow at the empty expanse. Neji was nowhere in sight.

For the next ten minutes, I found myself scouring the entire premises, looking everywhere for sign of his presence. Around walls, behind doors, under chairs, even over the edge to see if the bastard had decided to go spontaneously skydiving (he was always one to surprise).

* * *

It irked me to no end. His nerve. The fact he somehow managed to convince me to agree to these stupid meetings. How he got by my carefully constructed wall so easily, made me freeze up. It wasn't my fault! I was socially retarded! Not meant to speak to people, make friends, live a life. The only people that really mattered to me were…

Me. And my dad. But no one else.

And how he took advantage of it. Pushing him out was not an option; for now, it was becoming more apparent that not only did he take advantage of being close to me, but he enjoyed it. Immensely.

And all that lead down to the fact that I was still late for class, and he hadn't come through on his side of the deal.

…Not even a deal. Why was I even here? And why the hell was I disappointed?

Not disappointed, that is. I was not disappointed. I was not.

I, Tenten, was in no way, shape or form, even for a millisecond, even mildly disappointed. Nope.

Suddenly, the bell for my next class rang. I had missed a whole class. Dejectedly breathing through my teeth, I gave up, and headed toward the door again. When I abruptly froze in my tracks.

A piece of paper. Taped to the back of the door.

I searched for ten minutes, but I didn't bother to look at the door. It was so conspicuous, so obvious, it was almost genius. Almost.

_I am an idiot. _I thought._  
_

I marched over and ripped the paper off, brown eyes flying across the word, repeatedly.

_Sorry_

_

* * *

_

I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I kind of missed his irritating, arrogant presence. The school felt a little emptier, I suppose.

_Not that I care._

He didn't show up the next day either. _But it doesn't matter to me. _It was weird, but whenever he was in school, and I felt his prying eyes on my back, I found myself working harder. Concentrating more. _But that's just a coincidence._

And now that he was gone, I felt the need to stare at the board and listen, completely distracted and utterly absorbed in my inner complaints of putrid, late-summer humidity.

"Tenten!"

I banged my head on the table, before shooting up and sitting up stick straight.

"Here!"

The whole class snickered, while my friends turned around in their seats to stare at me, concerned.

Anko, our teacher, frowned grimly at me.

"That's wonderful to know, Tenten, but I did roll call half an hour ago. Perhaps you would like to do what I actually asked you, which is to answer question #12 from last night's homework."

I looked down at my desk, where my closed textbook lay innocently. Glancing up, I saw my friends all had their books opened to a specified page.

I paused, and didn't move.

Anko sighed. "Ino, would you help her find the page?"

Ino spun in her chair and opened the textbook for me, pointing to a question, murmuring something incomprehensible which I didn't bother to try listening to. Her icy depths turned to gape at me in concern, asking a million questions, all of which my sluggish lips seemed adamantly unable to answer.

My eyes went wide at the question on the page. A huge graphing chart. Straight and curved lines splayed across the crisscrossed grid, numbers and letters scattered everywhere, mixed among black and white dots. Something about the Pythagorean…wait what?

They say Asians are good at math, but I suppose I'm the exception to that.

Sakura turned around from her seat next to Ino, hissing softly at me.

"Tenten, you should already have the answer; this is from last night's homework!"

…We had math homework? Moreover, we had _homework_?

I stared at her blankly, turning an equally devoid glance to each of my friends, Anko and the page again.

Anko crossed her arms, throwing her long ruler onto the floor with a huff, glaring at me.

"Tenten, you haven't been paying attention at all. Are you tired?"

I sighed, and let my chin fall to my chest. "Yes."

The class gasped, bursting into hushed and urgent whispers.

Hinata turned around to face me from her position in front of Ino, pearly eyes wide in shock. "Tenten, what are you saying?"

I shook my head, waking myself up. "What?"

Ino shook my arm as she stared at me intently. "Did you hear what Anko just asked you?"

I blinked. "Yeah."

Next thing I knew, Anko was in front of me, staring at me with fiery eyes. "Then you'll know I just asked you if you thought you were too good for this class, to which you answered yes."

I glanced from her, to each of my friends, to the rest of the class. Then down to my textbook.

That's not what she asked me. At least, not what I heard. Maybe I did need hearing aids. Sakura had told me just the other day I listened to music too loudly, but that wasn't entirely my fault, as…

My train of thought derailed on its own, and it was as if my brain short-circuited and sizzled in all of its embarrassing glory, all for the prying eyes of my classmates to laugh at.

Ino handed me a bottle of water. "Are you out of it or something?" she whispered angrily, looking around at the rest of the class warily, shooting them warning glares to leave me alone.

I rested my elbow on the table surface, rubbing my temple and sighing, confused.

Using her long ruler for slapping palms, Anko slammed it on the desk surface, causing a smacking sound to echo around the classroom. Some of the girls squealed in shock, and nearly everyone jumped.

I hardly reacted, feeling ready to sleep.

Slowly, inch by inch, the ruler slid off my desk. In its place was a pink slip of paper.

"I'll see you in detention, Tenten."

* * *

Detention was torture. Torture. Or so I anticipated.

Of course, Anko wasn't exactly the sweet kind of teacher who let you off easy, and that alone was a grievous understatement. Stalling before I entered detention, I half expected to see spiked spears and cold stone walls, along with various other…interesting instruments.

I pushed open the door creakily, to see Anko seated at her desk, feet propped up and eyes closed in thought, with massive headphones blasting music into her ears.

She opened one eye to acknowledge my entering, then jerked her head towards the sole empty desk in the room, where a stack of papers lay.

I shuffled over and seated myself, staring at the red marker that lay beside it.

Anko threw off the headphones and started to recite dully.

"Grading papers, I will check your work, better not try any funny business, your marks ergo your life are at stake here if you mess up the grading, I will kill you, call parents, etcetera." she droned. "Understand?"

I blinked. What.

"Good." She fell back into her desk and slipped on the headphones again.

I sighed and slid the first sheet off the pile, uncapping the marker as I did so. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

Variables, constants, axes, plotting. That was just one section, too. Then there was algebra, fractions, geometry.

…the hell?

I had no idea, literally, what to do. I eyed the textbooks near me, but I was practically illiterate when it came to textbooks, so that idea was dismissed almost immediately. I couldn't concentrate for the life of me, not without help.

Not without Neji secretly pushing me to work harder, to prove myself.

…Naahh. All the same, it was a crap excuse. Neji did not affect me. He simply didn't. No one did.

Anko only served to make things worse. "Stall all you want, you're going to be staying after school every day until all those are marked, you hear?"

I gulped. I heard.

* * *

Two days I had spent after school in detention. Not just for math class anymore, too. The other teachers started punishing me as well, and I was staying after school later and later and doing the worst tasks imaginable.

…Alright, so they weren't _that _bad, but I was in a bad mood, nonetheless.

Neji showed up a few days after, cheery and ready to berate me again. He acted as if nothing had transpired; as if it was normal to disappear from school for several days without explanation.

I ended up catching him in early morning, before school in a secluded corner of the courtyard. I shoved him into a wall, checking both ways for anyone watching, while he just raised an eyebrow in surprise but allowed me to push him anyway.

"Where were you for the past few days?" I whispered when I was sure no one was near. No need to start fueling the raging gossip club I might've been with this bastard or anything.

He raised his eyebrow higher. "…What are you going on about, Tenten?"

I scoffed at him. "You disappeared from school a couple days ago, remember?"

He stared, and smiled the most slap-worthy, sly grin I'd ever seen in my life. "Did you miss me?"

"No!" I punched him in the shoulder, but not before the recurring scarlet flushed up to my cheeks. "I'm just curious."

He smirked. "Stalker."

"Bastard." I spat at him, folding my arms.

"But you like it."

"And you're the worst mind reader I've ever met."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Say whatever you want Tenten, but it's obvious to me you can't resist me."

My eyebrow twitched. My mouth opened to release something of a snort, laugh and scoff at the same time, so grotesquely unladylike the Queen would've fainted.

He laughed, loudly, a real one this time. He ruffled my hair, and I twitched again, unconsciously.

"Alright, alright, I won't disappear from school anymore, but only because of how much you clearly need me to keep yourself out of trouble. So many detentions, Tenten, tsk tsk." He shook his head at me in mock scolding.

I decided not to bring it up again. He could turn anything into a joke. And I didn't even want to know how he found out about my detentions.

We stopped the random pieces of paper after that. Or so I thought.

* * *

I had finished the last of my detentions with Anko. A whole week of grading papers, and I was finally done. The numbers were still swirling in my head.

I dragged my feet down the empty halls. I suddenly heard Sakura's ringtone in my bookbag, but I ignored it, stuffing my scarf in to muffle the sound.

My head glued to my chest, I banged down the lockers till I reached mine, fumbled several times with the combination, and flung the door open tiredly. I heaved several great sighs, reaching onto the shelves to get my textbooks.

But…I reached nothing.

My head swung up in alarm. The textbooks were gone. Every single one of them, even including the ones that I didn't need for tonight.

I didn't even need to see the piece of paper that flew out. I knew where he was. I was going to find Neji.

And I was going to kill him.

* * *

He snorted with laughter from his position, doubled over, clutching his stomach and wiping away a tear as I stood with my arms crossed and foot impatiently tapping, with my face flushed red in anger, no doubt.

My left hand clenched into a fist as I ground out. "Are you done?"

Neji straightened for a moment, before his eyes shut in shaking laughter again. I breathed through my teeth. He laughed so hard no sound emerged, aside from a breathy squeak. He clapped his hands repeatedly, like some sort of retarded seal.

"It's not…funny." I seethed out.

He glanced up at me, voice losing some of its infuriating mocking. "Aw, c'mon Tenten, have a sense of humor." He choked out, wiping away another tear.

"H-humor?" I spluttered. "Alright, tell me where the humor is when I come out onto the roof to discover you threw my books into that…abyss, of mud below the school!"

"Hey, hey." Neji corrected with a small smile. "You were the one who came out and pushed me towards the edge. It's not my fault they toppled over the edge and fell into the mud."

"Maybe if you hadn't PLACED them on the edge it wouldn't have happened!"

"But alas, you still pushed me, dear Tenten." He recited sadly with a smile, patting my head.

I slapped his hand away. "Better yet, maybe if you hadn't taken them in the first place." I muttered poisonously.

Neji crossed his arms and his smile widened innocently at me. "I had something to ask you."

"So why didn't you ask me earlier!" I asked, on the verge of sheer desperation at his games.

"But past is past, Tenten, am I right? Better yet to ask you now." His eyes closed in satisfaction as he nodded to himself.

I sat there spitting at the idiocy of it all.

His face suddenly turned serious. "I really am sorry about your books."

I rolled my eyes. "Tch, sure you are. Now what am I supposed to do? I just finished serving all my time and-"

I froze, and my heartbeat seemed to slow. The phrasing…was way wrong. Way wrong.

He stared at me in confusion. "Tenten? What's wrong? You're really pale all of a sudden."

I swallowed, hard. Dad was _serving time._

It had been weeks since I thought of him. Was I becoming so conceited to forget about him? He was my blood, my only blood, for kami's sakes. How could I…

"I need to go home." I whispered to the air in front of me, not blinking and not making eye contact with him.

_Everything's wrong._

Neji frowned at me. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, a hint of concern in his voice.

_Because I can't tell you._

"I just do." I breathed again. I pivoted on my heel and started off quickly towards the roof door. What was wrong with me…

"What is it?" he said louder, after me. "Why can't you tell me?"

_Because you won't tell me. Because he's my dad. Because you'll never look at me the same._

I didn't answer him, my hand on the doorknob, before his voice responded again, much closer this time, with his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me, fine, but at least let me give you books for tonight." He mumbled from behind me.

I said nothing, which he took as a yes. Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me out of the school with me still in something of a depressed haze.

As he reached the front gates of the school, he whipped out his cell phone, and within a matter of minutes a sleek limo appeared, while he gestured for me to get in.

I made no movement to do so, so he gracefully entered himself and jerked me in after him. I fell face first onto the new leather, before rolling over to stare at the tinted sun window, concentrating on my breathing.

What was _wrong _with me?

* * *

I had been so occupied in my stupid, pointless, reckless...thoughts of Neji. And in the process I forgot about Dad.

How could I do such a thing? He was my last family. The only person who'd ever bothered to stay beside me. And I was the only person who ever bothered to forgive him, see past the supposed crimes.

_I want you to be happy, Tenten. _He used to say. _Live a better life; for me, if not for you. I'm sorry._

And I'd kiss his cheek, hug him, and tell him I was happy.

But I wasn't. And I wasn't happy here either. Why…did it seem like so much to ask for, to keep my dad, and my life? Wasn't there any way I could keep both?

Then that stupid Neji came along, ruined everything. He made me forget; made me forget who I was, who'd I would be for the rest of my life.

I was a criminal's daughter. That could never change. In many ways, a criminal myself. He would not change me.

It was a silent promise to myself; as the limo rolled up to the Hyuuga complex.

"C'mon." he said quietly, slipping my hand into his as he dragged me into the massive mansion.

Despite what I had been just thinking about, I gawked mutely at the sheer size. The mansion was carved entirely out of magnificent white marble, streaked with a multitude of colors, with wide, elegant steps leading up to regal cedar doors. Polished stones adorned the sides of the supporting columns, and massive window walls peered into the luxurious residence of the Hyuugas, where light seemed to emanate from every crack of the home.

_Quite a difference from a gritty apartment. _I thought to myself dryly.

Without waiting for the young servants by the doors to open the doors for him, he pushed them open himself, a serious and dominating expression seemingly smothered across his chiseled features, one I was not accustomed to. The seemingly endless queue of servants all bowed and nodded at him in acknowledgment, and he addressed them back by name in a stern tone.

I stared at the back of his head, right at the spot where he gathered his long silky locks into a neat ponytail. Where was cheeky, fresh, smartass Neji now?

He led me up a grand staircase, garbed in a resplendent red carpet. I ignored my self-consciousness; walking around in my wrinkled clothes, tangled hair and muddy sneakers (I blatantly refused, outright _refused, _to ever wear high heels to school) made no bother to me any longer.

He plodded along silently, opal eyes focused intensely along the way. A dark haze clouded my mind, but the grand opacity and luminous glow of the artwork that adorned his home was simply amazing.

My steeled jaw fell open a bit at seeing a portrait of a beautiful couple. A woman, with midnight dark hair and fair skin, beautiful enough to have been a princess. And a man, like Neji, with a strong jaw and sharp nose, with eyes as foreboding as his, but with a touch of gentleness. A sense of familiarity struck me at where I saw that.

…Dad. He had the same look too.

"My parents." Neji said, in a much gentler tone than he had graced his servants with.

I nodded along. "Where are they?"

He visibly stiffened, and his eyes became distant, almost angry. "They are dead."

I froze, realizing my mistake. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I breathed very quietly.

He shrugged it off, but his eyes no longer casually drifted to mine every few moments, and they remained in their coldness until we reached a brightly lit corridor.

My mouth hit the floor.

I assumed all of Neji's home would look like the entrance. Noble, kingly, august. I hardly expected to see the white-washed walls covered in photographs of smiling children, all ranging in ages from what appeared to be infanthood to even older then Neji, as well as hear joyful screaming and loud chatter through the whole place.

"The children of the house all live here." He said simply, a small smile pricking his lips. "My two cousins and I also live here as well."

Suddenly, a door swung open, and three squealing children ran out, their sock-clad feet slipping across the mahogany floors. Neji easily evaded them, passing by them coolly, while I flung myself behind a wall to avoid being trampled.

Neji pulled me along, when a thin girl stepped out from behind the door, shutting it softly behind her. She kicked a few plush toys out of her way, making it down the hallway and nodding to Neji as she passed.

"Hanabi." He regarded her with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

I found myself staring after her. Her hair was a sleek curtain of black, shielding her pale face from the world. However, it did nothing to conceal her startling white eyes, peering out accusingly at all who dared to make eye contact. Even considering her small stature and thin arms, she was…intimidating.

The next minute, a second girl ran out, the same age as Neji. She looked almost identical to Hanabi, aside from the fact she was far taller, her hair didn't cover her face, and that her facial features were soft.

"Hinata." Neji also regarded her. Hinata smiled at him as she passed, before running off after Hanabi.

I blinked. So that was the girl with tiny feet.

"My room." He said, bored, and pushed open a door at the very end of the hallway.

It opened to reveal…probably the most boring bedroom I'd ever seen in my life.

* * *

He was rich, he could invest in a personal decorator. But everything in his room was…white. Functional, subtly stylish, but…boring. Simplistic and all, but no personal touch. There was no essence of Neji, the bastard in the room.

A massive, white closet stood positioned to the eastern wall. A large, glass wall stood opposite from the door, revealing a serene view of what appeared to be a slow, bubbling creek, leading out into the distance, shrouded in foliage. A white, king-size bed was positioned opposite the closet, with a desk right in front of the window. A white couch across from a gargantuan TV. Bookcases, tables.

My room had nothing of the sort, but I preferred it anyway to the starkness of this room. At least my room had color. Life.

"Alright, here ya go." He said lazily, his cocky self seemingly returned. He swept over to the bookcase, fingers tapping along the spines of his numerous books, before pulling out several and dropping them heavily into my waiting arms.

"Thanks." I offered him a rare smile, to which he responded with a huge grin.

"Think nothing of it. I'll replace your other books, by the way." He offered apologetically.

I was a little stunned at his kindness. "That's really nice of you, but I can pay for new books. It was my fault anyway."

…_What the hell am I saying? How is this MY fault?_

Neji's arrogant smile crept up onto his face. "…Yeah, it is."

I smirked at him, punching him in the arm. "Don't push your luck."

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the doorway. Both of us whipped our heads to lookn at it.

A group of children, all Hyuugas of different ages, were staring at us in wide-eyed shock. A few tense moments passed where I smiled nervously at them. Then, one of the older girls screamed out.

"Neji has a girl in his room!"

Everyone squealed or laughed, and I flushed a terrible shade of crimson. Neji laughed along, but it was forced, awkward, with a hint of irritation. Suddenly, a demanding voice broke through the laughter.

"Excuse me! Ugh, c'mon, MOVE! Get out of the-okay, you know what, just…MOVE!"

The crowd parted to let in a glaring Hyuuga Hanabi. She took a deep breath, calming herself, before smoothing out her clothes and turning to stare at Neji evenly.

"Hiashi wants to see you."

Neji's smile evaporated. He turned to look at me with an indiscernible emotion in his eyes. "I'll be right back."

"No, you won't." Hanabi continued, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. Her piercing glare turned to me. "He wants to see you too, _Tenten._" She said, almost mockingly.

It shouldn't have bothered me. It was just another family member of Neji's. But somehow, the sternness of Hanabi's face and the deadness of Neji's eyes…

Safe to say, it scared me shitless.

* * *

**A/N: Hiashi the freak wants to see our Tenten! :O Le gasp! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter because I worked hard on it! ^^ Reviews please, no flames.**

**-silver**


End file.
